The Magic of Lust
by Dev's Inferno
Summary: It was wrong. Her love for him was so wrong. But when his lips met hers, it felt so right. Alex/Max. Warning INCEST, rated M for adult content.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: This is my first wizard of waverly place fic. Also Im sure this is my first incest fic as well. For those of ou who are not fans of incest, please do not read or leave any ill reviews. And with that disclaimers are in order. I do not own WOWP. **

** The Magic of Lust **

** Chapter 1**

Alex knew she was dreaming. It was a familiar dream, the same one she had been having for months now. She was in a luxurious room, white marble floors and walls and columns connecting to the ceiling and floor, thousands of rose pedals littered the floor contrasting perfectly with the flawless marble.

The path of pedals led to a big kind sized bed, decorated with rich satin sheets, and fine pillows. On the bed _he _laid. A sensual smile danced across his teen handsome boyish face, as he watched her with lustful eyes. Naked as the day a person is born, his sex stood hard and erected, twitching with anticipation of what was going to come.

" Alex."

Um. The way he said her name had his jaw working and tongue moving in a way that said he knew how to use them on a girl. Use them for pleasure.

Alex walked to the bed, never breaking eye contact with her dream lover. When she reached the side of the bed she looked at her seducer, waiting for permission to get on the bed with him.

" Joining me lover." He extended a hand out for her to take, when she did he yanked her onto the bed. Alex yelped in glee and excitement. The seducer was on top of her straddling her. He kissed her forehead and then both of her cheeks.

" You enjoy this don't you?"

" Yes," answered the female wizard without hesitation.

" You crave my touch don't you?" He dipped his head down and ran his tongue on her exposed neck.

" Yes," she said shivering. Why ask what he already knew? The seducer loved doing this.

" You want me to bury myself deep inside you and make you dance on the edge of total ecstasy. Don't you." This time it wasn't a question, but she still felt obligated to answer.

" Yes. Please. I want you inside me now."

The seducer chuckled. " You never were one for patience were you Alex?" Before she could reply, he caught her lips with his own. Alex lost herself, wrapping her arms around his neck she deepened the kiss. She was in control, for now at least. This was his typical game, let her gain a little power, and then dominate her with his sexual skills.

God why did this have to be a dream. She wanted it real, she wanted the actual feeling of her seducer. His mouth on hers, his finger on her core, and his sex pressed against her thigh.

Breaking the kiss Alex spreaded her legs for her seducer. She wanted him in her before the dream could end. Knowing what she wanted the seducer had his sex at her entrance, and with one thrust placed himself full within her.

Both cried out in pleasure at the union of genitalia. The seducer stroked the side of her face, " You are hot Alex. So hot."

Alex was panting. " Maxie. Please. More." And that's what he gave her. He trusted into her until Alex experienced a dream orgasm. Over and over again. When they were done, Alex cuddled into his side.

" I love you Max. I always will."

" Then why wont you tell me that?"

She knew what he was referring to. The real Max. Her brother out in the real world. As much as she wanted to, she couldn't. In her dream they could be together, but in reality incest is frowned upon, and she would be an outcast. Not to mention her family would think her some kind of freak.

" I'm sorry Maxie. I cant."

And this is were the dream-

Alex's fall beck to reality was not pleasant. When she opened her eyes she was met with the sharp pain of her room light assaulting her eyeballs. She groaned as the sound of her fathers voice filled her room.

" Come on Honey! Lets go, rise and shine!"

Alex groaned in annoyance at her father. Honesty, she was going to take away his ability to speak one of these days. She was getting fed up with him doing that most days. Waking her up and getting her to work at the restaurant, which was understandable she guessed. Justin was busy being headmaster of wiz tech, Harper was at college, and Max…

Well no one knew for sure were he was. Last the heard from him was that he was traveling the world with their uncle. Losing his powers made Max furious and he told them that he needed to leave on time to think. Surprisingly their father had agreed, being sympathetic, and understanding of how it felt to lose your powers.

That was when Alex realized here unnatural love for her brother. First came the guilt of winning the contest, then the painful hole in her heart the absence of her little Maxie left. Weeks later the dreams began. Her and her Maxie in hot passionate embraces, that left Alex aroused and wet in the morning. Her virgin sex burning with need and having her only lonesome self to satisfy it. But in her imagination she pictured him doing it for her.

It had been a year since he left to stay with uncle kelbo, and for the female wizard it felt more like a decade.

Pushing her thoughts aside, Alex got out of bed and dressed herself in no time. With a snap of her fingers her bed was made. When she came down to the station she focused all her attention on working. Thats what she's been doing for months, which really freaked her parents out.

Taking orders, making sandwiches, taking orders, making sandwiches, taking orders, making sandwiches, and getting hit on by guys. That was the daily routine of Alex Russo. Not that she paid the guys any mind, only the tips they left.

" Let me get a Cuban with a side of fries," said a dark haired female customer around Alex's age.

" Coming up," said Alex.

Jerry and Theresa were in the kitchen waiting for her. " Alex why don't you take a break, your mother and I can handle things from here."

Alex rolled here eyes at their worry. " Dad. Im fine."

_" Mi hija,_ You've been working all morning. Take a break for a minute."

" Mom, I said im fine. Can you two please stop worrying for once."

Jerry was about to say something but he was stopped when a flash of light came into the kitchen. When it diminished, Kelbo stood next to Jerry making the man jump back.

" Whats sup family!" said Kelbo. Jerry had an annoyed angry look on his face.

" Dang it Kelbo! You almost gave me a heart attack!" Jerry looked him up and down," And what the heck are you wearing?"

Kelbo wore and all black cowboy attire and a fake mustache. " What? You know im a fan of the old west. Besides, I make this look good." Looking to the two women in the kitchen, he opens his arms to them, " Come on over here and give me a hug."

Despite being very annoying, they loved Kelbo anyway and gave him a hug.

" Kelbo what are you doing here?" asked Teresa.

" Just here to grab a bite to eat," no sooner as he said that, a sandwich appeared in his hands, then a travel suitcase appeared next to the old wizard. " Oh yeah, and Im here to drop off that son of yours"

Alex almost dropped the plate she was holding. Max was back? Her little Maxie was back? Her parents were surprised to.

" Where is he?" Alex was first to ask. Why hadn't he appeared with Kelbo? If her uncle was lying she was going to break the damn plate over his head.

" Hes coming. Oh i should warn you, Max has change since you last saw him."

" Kelbo, I swear if you did something to my little baby-"

" Oh trust me Teresa, he isn't little anymore." He laughed. The front door opening could be heard from the kitchen, Kelbo chuckled, " Speak of the devil. He's here."

Alex was first to run out the kitchen. Her heart beating with excitement. When she saw Max standing by the door, she dropped the plate she was holding. " M-Max!?" she exclaimed with disbelief.

Standing by the door, was a guy who look like he could be nineteen. Standing at six foot five, he was beautiful. Absolutely stunning. There was no other word for it. He would have been as pretty as a woman but for the rugged cut of his masculine jaw and the sharpness of his cheekbones, both of which were dusted by a day's growth of whiskers. His lips full, hair straight, long and black pulled into a pony tail, with a strand falling to his face.

He wore a white shirt, black pants, black combat boots, and a brown stitched leather jacket. None of his clothing were able to hide the raw powerful muscles he was packing underneath.

God, he was gorgeous.

Kelbo was right. Max was most definitely not little anymore.

**Authors Note: Please review and Also I promise the next chapter will be more longer then this one.**


	2. Chapter 2

******Authors Note: For those of you who are not fans of incest, please do not read or leave any ill reviews. And with that disclaimers are in order. I do not ********own WOWP.**

******Also I made this chapter a little dirty, so enjoy.**

** The Magic of Lust **

** Chapter 2**

" Kelbo did you give him some kind of potion? You did didnt you?" Jerry accused.

Kelbo rolled his eye. Typical, as always he is blamed, big bro." No bro. I woke up one morning and he was just like that. Man he had the mother of all growth spurts. I mean look at him! He looks like he could be the oldest!"

Teresa hugged Max tightly, her head not even reaching his chest. " _Ay dios mi_o, my baby. My baby isn't a baby anymore! Who said you could grow up?"

Max laughed a deep husky laugh. Alex's shivered at the delicious sound. She had to restrain herself from pouncing onto her brother in front of everyone. He was definitely her type. Tall, sexy, and stylish. And the way he moved... he moved with grace and swagger with a hidden promise of great sex. He was forbidden fruit, and all Alex wanted to do was sink her teeth into him and suck the juice out of him.

She blushed when Max looked at her, that same mischievous and goofy smile played across his face. " Hey sis, what no hug?" He walked up to her and pulled her into a hug. Alex had to bite down on her lips to keep the moan from escaping.

Good God, he was ripped. She could feel the hardness of his abs on her face. She took a deep breath, heavens, he smelled fantastic. Fresh, clean sweat. A dark, masculine musk. This was the type of scent you could bottle and make millions off of by selling.

When he broke the hug she whimpered a little. Thankfully no one heard it.

" Wow dad, business is booming." The Russo looked around and saw that every table was full of customers. Mainly female customers, all looking at Max. Alex growled, jealous rearing its head. These hoe's are luck she doesn't turn them all into frogs. How dare they look at what was hers! She mentally slapped herself for having such thoughts. Max was her _brother_, this was _wrong_.

" I guess it his," Jerry said in disbelief. Oblivious to the the reason why the girls were here."Okay, let get to work. Max help out with this son. Take orders and serve drinks."

" Yeah...No thanks."

" Do it and ill give you fifty bucks and you can keep the tips."

The teen had on an apron in no time. Max was probably the only guy in the world who can make wearing an apron look sexy.

Alex didnt like the idea of Max working around these sluts, but when he agreed to do it and took off his jacket, Alex saw a few pros of Max working. Like being able to look at those arms of his. They were hard, toned, and as big as her thighs. Grabbing a note pad and pen he began taking orders.

The next hour Alex kept her eyes on Max from the kitchen as she made sandwiches. Her eyes were especially glued to his back side.

" That ass... Id like to take a bite out of that," she said to herself. _Im such a freak. Max will never feel the same way._ The reality of it made the female wizard sad and struck her like a bitch slap. She went back to work hoping that it would distract her. Thankfully it did, when the shop was closing she used her powers to clean up. Her parents told her they were going out, Max was no where to be found, and Kelbo had left a while ago. Pulling out her phone she called Harper.

" Hey Alex's! Hows it going?"

" Harper you wont believe it. Max is back."

" What!? Really?"

" Yeah really, and hes changed. He... grew." _In all the right places might i add."_

" How much?"

" He's taller then Justin, _way_ taller."

" Wow, I got to see him for myself. So is he back for good? What are you going to do?"

Harper knew about her unnatural feelings for her brother. Harper had not judged her or revealed her secret to anyone, and Alex was grateful. The wizard is very lucky to have her as a friend.

" I'm going to ignore my feelings, because I cant lose him again Harper. I just can't."

The human was silent. For a moment Alex thought she hung up.

" Well maybe you can start with reconnecting with him. Be his sister again."

Alex thought about that, it wasn't a bad idea actually. " Okay, Ill try that. Thanks Harp, Talk to you later."

" Bye Alex."

When she got back to the house Alex went to the fridge for a bottle of water. She walked to her room, but stopped half way in front of Max's room. She heard noises, what was he doing? Placing the water down on the floor, she took out her wand and cast a spell of invisibility and another that let her walk through walls. Moving through the door, Alex's jaw dropped at what she saw.

Max was naked as the day he was born. And sweet Jesus he was a magnificent sight. Not an inch of fat on his lean toned body, his eight packed perfectly sculpted trailing down to a sexy v cut which led to a...

Wow, Max was very blessed down there. That thing was made for giving orgasms.

Alex's sex became very hot a wet. She needed to get out of here, but here body refused to listen to her. Max pulled a small vial out of his drawer. It was a crystal shaped gold vile with a small jewel encrusted cork. Uncorking it what ever is in there, Max brought it up to his nose and inhaled deeply. He put the cork back on and put it back were it was.

She watched as her brother sat on his bed, and eyed his own cock that was on the verge of becoming fully erected. Holy shit, he was going to masturbate! Alex shouldn't be watching, but her eyes were glued on Max. No spell in the world could stop her from watching.

Max took his hand and put it on his pec, feeling his heart beating hard. He moved his palm downward, heading for that throb that was literally talking to him, it was so loud. Man, the damn thing was craving sensation, desperate to boil over. And underneath it? His balls were so tight he felt like they were about to crack open from the pressure. The need to release was past the ache stage and into flat-out pain.

His hand hit his belly and he pushed it farther down. He still couldn't get over how big he was now. His stomach seemed to stretch as far as a football field. He grabbed the thing and pulled it. A moan rumbled out of his chest and leaped from his mouth as his erection kicked in his hand. Oh, shit, that felt good, he repeated the slow tugging motion, sweat breaking out across his chest.

Alex was panting. She was so sexed up that she could probably smell her own arousal. Before she could stop herself she reached down to her jeans button, unbuttoned it and pulled down her zipper. Fingers trailing over her small pubic hairs her groomed hands found her sex and rubbed at it at the speed Max was pumping his huge member.

Fuck, the boy was so erotic, so gorgeous, so mindbogglingly sexy.

Max arched while he stroked himself feeling sinfully erotic.

She watched his cock, liking the thick head of him, the outrageous size, the way his hand gripped tight. _Oh… fuck._ Faster. Faster with his hand. A little clicking noise rose up, the result of the clear, slippery lubricant that came out of the tip getting on his palm. The stuff ran down the shaft, making the erection glisten. Alex had to to use her free hand to cover her mouth to stop a moan from escaping. Her tongue danced across her palm, wanting to lick the cum of her brothers manhood.

" Jesus . . . God in heaven…" His hand moved at blurring speed, his cock hard as marble. Laying his entire body onto his small bed, he knocked his pillow to the floor, his knees coming up.

" Fuck!" He shouted and jerked around as warm jets went everywhere, landing on his chest and the tops of his thighs and getting on his hand. He kept stroking, eyes nailed shut, veins popping out at his neck, lungs burning.

Alex wanted to clap her hands and yell bravo at the beautiful finish her brother did, instead her own orgasm hit her, her legs giving out she fell to her knees, to overcome by the harshness of the orgasm to feel pain. Biting down hard on her hand to stop the screams of pleasure from leaving her.

When the orgasm subsided Max opened his eyes. He wasn't sure, but he thought he'd come twice. Maybe three times. Damn that potion was strong stuff.

_Damn_ The sheets. He'd made a mess. Getting up to change the sheets he froze when he was hit by a smell he was very familiar with.

Female arousal.

But were was it coming from?

Alex had to wait for her vision to return. Pulling her hand out of her pants, she wiped her orgasm slick fingers on the carpet. She watched as Max got up, fantasizing licking his huge body clean of all that cum. He inhaled deeply, a look of confusion on his face. He moved around the room inhaling like a dog trying to catch a scent. He stopped in front of her invisible self and looked to the spot where the wizard wiped her hands at.

Pure panic filled her as she could see the evidence of her orgasm right there darkening and moistening the carpet.

_Oh no._

Max crouched down and licked his fingers. His groan was loud and his cock instantly hardened again as he lifted the digit to his mouth and sampled her cum.

" What is this?... Taste so good," he said. He closed his eyes in bliss and continued to suck on his finger. Alex was Shocked, horrified, revealed and turned on again. She though he almost had her.

_Oh my god! Maxie is tasting my cum!_

The sight was very arousing, and sexy, that if she filmed this, she could make million off of selling the tapes. Getting back on her feet She ran out of the room to her own, before she could get aroused again herself. She was going to need a shower. A cold shower. A looooong cold shower.

**Authors Note: Please review**


	3. Chapter 3

******Authors Note: For those of you who are not fans of incest, please do not read or leave any ill reviews. And with that disclaimers are in order. I do not ********own WOWP.**

**The Magic of Lust **

** Chapter 3**

Alex Pov:

" Okay, hustle up Russo's! Its time for a little pool time," said dad. I placed my bottle of sunscreen in my hand bag, and was now ready to role. Today the family was going on a trip to the public pool, which was a fantastic idea seeing as it was like over a hundred degrees outside. Justin was also tagging along, finding time in his busy scheduled.

I'd be lying if i said i didnt miss the geek. It was kind of lonely and lame not having him around to get me out of crazy magical jams. It was strange looking at my brothers so close together, i couldn't help but compare. They both wore tank tops and basket ball shorts. Both were muscular- which was surprising because i never seen Justin workout- Max more so then him, and he was the taller one. while Maxie's appearance held more of our mothers Hispanic roots, Justin took after our Italian side of the family.

Funny because me and Maxie couldn't speak Spanish, while Justin was fluent. Or did Maxie know spanish? Ill ask later.

We haven't even left and we were already experiencing problems. While mom and dad could sit in the front, the three of us couldn't fit in the back because of Max's new sizes. Justin suggest we shrink him down to doll size, which earned him a slap in the back of the head from me.

Nobody was going to use magic on my Maxie.

Problem was solved when mom took Maxie's spot. The drive didnt take long, and finding parking was easy. When we got in we separated to go change. I wore a one piece bikini, while mom switched into more loose comfortable cloths. We spotted Justin and dad by a few chairs and joined them.

" Max is still changing," Justin said before I can ask. He took out his sunscreen, removed his shirt and began applying a bit to much. God he exaggerates to much about sun burns.

I notice a few girls around our age checking him out, but like always the geek was to oblivious to realize that. How he ever got girlfriends is beyond me. Then again most of them were monsters.

" Alex? Alex Russo?" said a very familiar voice from behind me. Oh God no. I slowly turned around a saw the devil himself. Or maybe I should say _herself._

Gigi Hollingsworth.

My rival.

World class bitch.

Her mocking stare hasn't changed one bit. I could say the same for her breast because those things were three cups to big. They jiggle with almost every breath she took. Looks like daddy got her a new pair. She wore a black two piece bikini, sunglasses dangling on the front of her bra, her blonde hair pulled back into a pony tail, and she wore- much as i hate to admit it- cute matching flip flops.

I had to force a smile. "Gigi! Wow its been to long! Hell must have frozen over because here's the devil. You!" I insulted her with fake cheerfulness.

" Very funny Alex." Here eyes traveled down to my chest, " Aww, how cute. Still flat chested I see."

Oh now the bitch was pushing it. She's lucky I didnt have my wand in hand, or else she'd only have one boob. Keep pushing bitch...

Keep pushing.

Her eyes went to Justin, and i could see the spark of attraction in her eyes. " Hmm... When did your brother get... Hot?"

I felt like puking right there. The slut just loved to jump on any guy. Who was she here with any way? A brunet girl around our age ran up to Gigi. " Gigi. Ultimate piece of sexy coming out of the mens changing room right now. Look." She said pointing in the targeted direction.

A looked around me and saw every female in the place wide eyed and mouths wide open.

" God damn," said Gigi in an awed voice. " Abercrombie and fuck me..."

When I looked in the direction of everyone else I saw what they were talking about.

Max came out walking in a black speedo that went up to his mid thigh and hung low enough to show off his v-cut. His body was oiled up, and all his muscles were hard and proud as if he just finished working out. His long hair was fully out and free, making him look wild and even more sexy then i can even think possible. His hair reminded me of a lions mane. Majestic and beautiful.

Whenever he passed a frozen girl, there heads would snapped in his direction and check him out from the back. If I hadn't been so distracted by the feeling i was getting in my lady parts I would have been jealous.

" Why is nobody in the water yet?" Max asked us when he got to us. Gigi looked down right shocked that Max was talking to me. I could already guess what she was thinking. How is someone as sexy as Maxie talking to someone like me?

I sneered at the bitch as she cleared her throat loudly gaining Max's attention.

" Oh, hey Gigi! How long has it been?" Not long enough for for my taste.

Gigi was confused at first, but then recognition spread across her face. " Max Russo! I almost didn't recognize. Tell me, when did you get so hot?" And to top it off the slut raked his body with a lustful hungry look. I didnt even realize my hand was in my bag gripping my wand.

Max didn't even look flustered. " Guess I just hit a growth spurt."

" Amen to that." She bit her bottom lip trying to be sexy. I rolled my eyes at her attempt's.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Justin staring at me with a cocked eyebrow. Oh great, the look. That look that means somethings caught the nerds interest and now he was going to want to get nosy. Why did I ever miss him again?

Letting go of my wand, I set my things down next to my parents and decided to go for a swim to cool down. I had to force myself to look away from Max and the she devil. Easing myself into the water I yelped at how cold it was. Justin did the opposite and cannonballed in with dad.

And they say I need to grow up. Please.

Ten minutes in the pool I turn around and I feel my rage burning at the site before me. The sluts hand was on my Maxie's chest and she was all up in his grill, whispering something in his ear. Max whispered something back to her and the bitches face turned red with lust in her eyes. She grabbed his hand and took him to the girls changing room. As i watched them move I noticed that breast weren't the only new things that she got from a surgeon. The Nicki Minaj ass was new.

Gigi looked around to make sure no one saw them entering, but i saw.

Next thing I new I was out of he pool and at my bag. Mom was asleep and Dad was still with Justin. Taking out my wand I looked around first to make sure nobody would see me, and then made myself invisible. I all but ran to the changing room.

They weren't around the lockers. I took a left into the stalls, not there either. I went back and this time went right into the showers. And yes, they were there.

And to my shock I saw Max leaning against the wall standing under a shower head, his new height almost making his head touch it. Next thing I saw was Gigi who was now on her knees and Max had his hands bunched into her hair. He was working her head, his hips flexing and releasing as he drilled her mouth. Her gags were the only thing I could here. Gigi had her arms around his waist, probably gripping his ass.

I then realized that I was completely aroused.

The gagging sounds were as incredible as the visual and I felt my body hardening. My pussy becoming hot with need. I wanted to be in there, on my knees, led by Maxies hands. I wanted to be the one whose mouth was full. I wanted to feel His cock taking up every inch of my small mouth. I wanted to be responsible for making Max pant and strain.

Max dragged her up, spun her around, and bent her over. Gigi was more then happy to obliged and used her arms to steady herself by propping her hands on the floor. Max was incredible. One yank and her panties were to her knees. He grabbed her hips with his large hand, and then he trusted. I watched as his hips picked up a rhythm, going from slow to fast. Gigi moans filled the shower and her face showed a symphony of pleasure.

" Oh god! Oh god! Your so big!" She moaned. " Im going to... Im going to come!"

At her words Max stopped his trusting. He snaked his huge arms under her legs, picking her up easily, and had her front pinned against the wall. His huge form covered Gigi's entire body, except for her feet that stuck out. A slight bend and a huge upward trust and Maxie started fucking the slut again. Watching my brothers back was incredible. His muscled back not having even an inches of flab or fat, his long lean legs dust with little hairs, and a magnificent ass swaying back and forth with the trust.

How could someone be this sexy? So gorgeous?

Max made Alex Pettyfer and Matt Bomer look ugly.

When I heard Gigi say she was coming for the third time I had enough. Leaving the changing room, I went to the others and made up an excuse about feeling sick. They let me leave the pool, and I went home using a teleportation spell, not even changing out of my bikini. I went into my room, locked the door, and worked on pleasuring myself with my fingers.

When the first finger was inserted I pictured Max fucking the slut, and I realized...

Things between me and Max were going to get harder.

**Authors Note: Please review**


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note: For those of you who are not fans of incest, please do not read or leave any ill reviews. And with that disclaimers are in order. I do not ****own WOWP.**

**The Magic of Lust**

**Chapter 4**

In the game of seduction Alex was a player, and Max was her opponent. She figured maybe she could get Max to become attracted to her. She and Harper and been planning and skimming. Finally they came up with a master plan. Alex would ask him to become her workout trainer. The benefits would be she would get fit and see her brother working out shirtless.

Only thing turned out differently then she expected.

" Alex wake up!" She groaned in annoyance, but got up anyway. All the tiredness went away when she saw Max in nothing but a towel by her door frame. His long hair dripping wet with beads of water falling down his magnificent abs. Talk about a wake up call. " Be ready in twenty minutes we start working out then.

She was ready in ten. She got up and took a quick shower. She threw on a black training bra she bought the other day and a pair of tight comfortable black shorts that barley made it to her her mid thigh.

They were working out in Max's room, which Justin made bigger with a few spells. He also made exercise equipment from nothing. Max wore a black wife beater and a pair of track pants that did nothing to hide that godly ass of his. Alex cleared her throat to gain his attention.

When Max turned around he froze. His eye widened. Then there was a audible gulp. He closed his eyes and when he opened them, a predatory look filled them. And God did it make her horny.

" Lets begin," Max's husky voice filled with lust. There was a slight jerk in his pants indicating all was according to plan.

Push ups, sit ups, pull ups, squats, and lunges. Max made Alex do a ton of reps on each of those exercises. He never did them himself, just watched her. The workout was brutal and Alex never felt more miserable.

" Push ups. Go." Ordered Max.

" Yes Sir." Alex meant it sarcastically, but soon she started saying it more and more frequently. When she had to do squats again, His big form towered over her so she could do it right. Having him so close, breathing in his wonderful scent, made her hot and wet.

Then it happened. Max spanked her ass. He began doing it when ever she slaked on a rep. She had to bite down on her bottom lips to keep a moan from coming out. His slaps let out wave that went straight to her hot core.

One slap he did harder the usual. " Max!" She moaned out. A low growl filled the room, and three more smacks were added to her naughty bum. He then pulled her up to him. Then sank his lower body into her, trapping her with his thighs and hips. She stiffened against him, but he got an ample feel of her. Her breasts hit his chest, her hips cushioned his, her stomach was soft.

Something hard as stone was pressed against her stomach. Alex groaned in pleasure when she realized it was his large cock. He moved his hips in a slow circle against her, rubbing his erection on her belly, increasing his ache and her heat. Pulling back his hips he had her against the far wall faster then she could comprehend. Her face was pressed against it as well as her arms which Max held both with only one of his.

One of his legs stopped her lower body from following the rest against the wall and she was left bent over. He smacked her little ass ten times, leaving her panting for so much more. Drool even fell from her tongue, making a puddle on the floor.

_Sweet jesus._

" You started it," he told her. " Your fucked now Alex. Now you have to call me Sir."

She simply nodded, and he let her go. Another hour and more spanks and she was dismissed. When she went to her room she got into the shower. The water was cold and she stuck her ass out so the spray would cool all the slaps she had been given. God her pussy was so tender from his large hands smacking her ass and then some.

As soon as the cool water made contact against her naughty ass and orgasm jumped out of no where taking her by surprise and making he scream.

What a workout.

**Authors Note: Please review**


End file.
